


Redamancy

by Eighthclimate



Category: BOBBI - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthclimate/pseuds/Eighthclimate
Summary: “你爱着某人的时候，对方也正在爱你。”白天遛宝宝，晚上睡^^老婆，延南洞男子kjw的幸福生活。
Kudos: 4





	Redamancy

世界上哪有这样的事。

你爱他，想他，给他开后门搞特殊，月更ins上大张旗鼓送他生日祝福，他还跟你闹别扭。

金知元前一秒还在美滋滋地回复评论，下一刻就被受了宠爱的当事人来了个kkt连环轰炸。大概是说他幼稚冲动不加思考，哥的意思心领了快点删掉，可惜都是棉花拳，绵绵软软地捶在金知元身上，笑嘻嘻地回复给他因为就是想你了呀。明明掐在凌晨就非给人弹视频说生日快乐要开心，金韩彬被家人强制恢复正常作息，打着哈欠眯着眼回应着谢谢哥哥我爱你，俩人隔着国家地域通过这人工智能蓝光屏打了个啵，金韩彬手机被消息震个不停，多年情侣也不必多说矫揉爱意的话，问了声晚安好好睡觉就偃旗息鼓。而为他准备的惊喜party，似乎才刚刚拉开帷幕。依旧陪伴着的粉丝把像他一样浪漫的话题刷上世趋一，ins评论区和私信涌来大量祝福，哥哥弟弟在FM上无法直言而隐晦表达的想念，今年的生日没有绚丽的灯光，没有热情的呐喊，金韩彬嚼着几年来第一回在家里煮的海带汤，浸润在满满盈盈的爱里。

这场缺少主人公的盛宴在最后一小时里推向了highlight，金知元的ins内容是糖衣魔法炮弹，在从不平静的网络世界小小地轰炸了一下。有人慨叹诚挚的bromance，有人声嘶力竭讨伐，金知元好像在狂欢的中心被簇拥上天，又在舆论漩涡里受苦受难。他的态度倒也天地清明，隔天就出现在机场里笑得开心。乐温要回韩国举办周岁宴，作为传统的重要日子，要筹划准备的事项很多，一家人都忙忙碌碌。于是他主动担起了带娃任务，推着宝宝车在临近街巷里散步遛弯。时不时录个小视频，在ins上洋洋洒洒着表达对一岁宝宝旺盛的喜欢。就是——

金韩彬似乎在和他搞冷战，单方面的连火星都没一个的冷战。金知元给他发的零碎啰嗦都会确认已读，回复却不冷不热，嗯嗯内内的，没有了^^的小尾巴。就这样别别扭扭好几天，乐温办了抓周礼，得了新鲜的小孩白天处于持续兴奋的状态，临近夜晚就昏昏欲睡，兄嫂出门买东西，宅男金知元在姨母家的客厅晃着摇摇车继续带娃。

他白天拍录的乐温小视频攒了挺多，也不管什么手抖对焦镜头跳不跳，一股脑地都发给置顶某人，过几分钟就要拿出来确认一遍。

“知元啊，想什么呢？”  
姨母笑意温柔地看着每隔一会儿就要紧张兮兮地看手机的侄子，看完什么以后脸色透出轻微的失望，旋即又调整神态哄乐温。

“啊，姨母，没有。很久不见乐温，很开心呢”  
金知元笑了笑，赶忙回答。前几天发的ins卷起的热议余波未平，为他性情真实敢做敢为感动支持的大有人在，骂他贬他说他爱豆失格是非不分的也不乏少数。无论好坏评价他一人承担，不想让家人为他再担心。

“乐温周岁礼这两天也差不多都准备好了，你工作回来就帮你哥和嫂子照顾乐温一直也没怎么出去。”  
柔和的女性眼神里含着心疼，看向金知元。  
“要不要去看看韩彬，那孩子...”

是和金知元一起走过七八年岁月的那个孩子，两人均棱角分明才气过人，在舞台上如不敛爪牙的小兽，生活里就是普普通通的善良礼貌大男孩。关于金韩彬的争议和风波她知道了些，作为了解他品行性格的长辈，对这种事虽说遗憾，也很怜爱这个孩子。姨母的心意金知元知道，可是他现在也无法说明这境况。

“姨母，我.....”

嗡嗡的震动打断了停在空气中的尾音，金知元翻过手机撇了一眼，是金韩彬。不着痕迹地掩盖下眼底的惊讶和欢愉，向着姨母歉意一笑后起身离开，钻进自己屋子后就急切匆乱地按下接听，

“哥，可以来接我吗？”  
慵懒的语气里透露着微醺，通过手机屏幕传入金知元耳膜。

“韩彬？你去哪了？”  
金韩彬能主动破除这别扭的冷战，金知元是惊喜的，可这隔着屏幕都透过来的呼呼风声，和带着点酒意的喃喃回答，又让他不免担心起来。

“在汉江边上，人比较少，但还是戴了口罩，哥要找到我~哈~”  
那不胜酒力的小家伙倒还没被酒精荼毒头脑，直接报上地理坐标，尾音还颤悠悠地撒了个娇。金知元把心往下放了放，

“我现在去接你，好好待着不要乱跑，”  
他顿了顿，又补上一句。  
“先找个避风的地方，不要感冒。”

“好，那哥快点来哦。”

那边好像轻轻笑了一下，停了两秒挂掉电话，金知元随便套上件冲锋衣，和姨母简单解释一下以后就驱车出了门。夜晚的首尔繁华依旧，灯火通明霓虹闪烁，车来人往川流不息，是个漂亮的人间。金知元无意品赏夜景，只顾念着江边停留的那束风。

窗外由喧闹逐渐变为安静，大概是由于这两天首尔的突然降温，风裹着寒流吹开了汉江的冷气，约会圣地并没有很多人。金知元下车沿着江边的路慢慢走，心慌又心安地找他。金韩彬讨厌突然出现的东西，讨厌虫子，所以一定不会在太黑的地方，也不会在路灯下。几年前那次自己找了个长椅坐了好久，在离家出走这方面有点经验的小孩会不会又旧伎重施，躲在哪个地方安安稳稳得等着他的到来。

身边有裹着厚厚毛衣的小孩子追逐着玩耍，撞到只顾探索两边的金知元，不小心把手中的组装玩具掰成两节，撇了撇嘴就要哭。金知元赶紧蹲下身，三两下帮人合好，换来一句奶声奶气的“谢谢哥哥”。他看着小朋友蹦跳着跑走的活泼模样，紧绷的脸色放松了许多，就地舒缓一下有些酸麻的腿脚，却忽然看见不远处熟悉的身影。

不明亮也不晦暗，月光在地面上勾勒出影子的线条。戴着oversize宽大卫衣的帽子，斜挎着一只单肩包，手缩藏在袖子里。他好像漫无目的地踩踩踢踢，只有金知元知道，那人在等待着谁。

他快步走上前，扯开冲锋衣的拉链给那个几乎隐于夜色中的身形盖上去，一向温柔的语气带着轻愠，

“不是说让你先避避风？”

被责怪的人抬眼看他，半张小脸都藏在卫衣帽里，同色系的口罩挂在下巴，还和上次与他见面的样子几乎无差。他分明说自己好好吃饭好好照顾自己了，还是一副细瘦的小可怜模样。

“呀Bobby哥，真的找到我啦。”

金韩彬的眼睛里亮晶晶的，像是装了碎成满天的星星，侧颊因为低度果酒显出轻浮的酡红，让人看了就想揉在怀里。

那小家伙却更迫不及待地主动扑了上来，漂染的银色因为新生的发根太突兀，厅审后就剪短重新染黑，遭了多次折腾的发柔软得像小动物的皮毛，细细绒绒，窝在金知元胸口上蹭他的下巴。

“因为我的避风港在这里呀～”

金韩彬的撒娇能力实在一绝，一两句话就能把人的嗔怒allkill，金知元对他百般无可奈何，语气也软了许多。

“晾了我几天，现在说说好话就想带过？还喝酒，你胆子大了，嗯？”

“没有喝多少，我的包只够带两罐。”  
他扁扁嘴，抬眼看看金知元的脸色变化，又把脑袋埋在哥哥的薄卫衣上听咚咚的心跳。

“Bobby哥，对不起。”  
“不想让哥因为我受不好的评价。”  
金韩彬似乎还抽了一声鼻子，十月末的江边夜晚，月凉风疏，他穿的挺多，藏得很好，却感觉自己冰冷得浑身打颤，暴露得无处遁形。

“韩彬。”金知元揉了一把他后脑的短发，扳正伏在肩窝的小脸，“你知道的，我从来不都在乎这个。”

“不一样啦，Bobby哥。”  
“这次....”  
泛红的鼻尖下嘴唇轻轻启阖，终究还是没有说出口。沉默也并非尴尬，两双眼互相望着，情人兼或知己间默契本就如此。空气很凉，需要爱意、拥抱和彼此的身体加热。金韩彬紧了紧搂在哥哥背后的细胳膊，重新把脑袋搁在宽阔的肩膀。

“哥冷不冷，我们回家吧，回我们的。”  
他微微偏头，贴近因寒风和呼吸的热气变红的耳廓，“想做。”

金知元呼吸一窒，权当不沾禁忌的小孩撒酒疯，两臂将扑在怀里的人裹得更紧。

“先回你家....阿姨该担心了。”

“不要，和妈说了要来找哥的。”金韩彬松松挣脱拥抱，把自己柔软的唇贴上对方凉凉的两片。“太想念哥了” 他又狡黠地眨眼，仿佛是瞄准猎物的猎人，“现在回家吗？好想哥那个。”

金知元一股热血直冲太阳穴，金韩彬这直白的求欢让他的理智溃败瓦解。反身握住揽在他背后的手臂，疾步走向一边期候已久的车。金韩彬被安全带固定在副驾驶，爪子仍然不老实，隔着金知元宽松的外裤摸来蹭去，仿佛在寻找被藏起来的美味糖果。

“.....别摸了”  
金知元被他搅和得心神不宁，微偏过脸教训那恃宠而骄的小孩，金韩彬撇嘴，不知足地低低念叨，  
“小气。”

啊呸。他和几罐果酒喝晕的人讲什么道理。但论脑细胞的理智程度，他或许还不如这只被三度果酒灌醉的小鹌鹑。到达公寓，泊车，按下电梯，房门开开关关，里外是两个世界。他从玄关处急不可耐地吻着人撕扯衣服，直到皆只剩下底裤才被推开。

“要洗澡..哥，快一点。”  
金韩彬还保持着难得的冷静，脸色粉扑扑的潮红。

金知元心中了然，扯了浴巾便搂着人钻入浴室，水汽汪汪暂时压制住了擦枪走火，不过短暂十分钟末尾又急速升温，金韩彬几乎双脚未触及地面就被半拥半抱着滚入大床。

情人洗掉夜色蒙上的尘埃和酒精沾染的烟火气息，把最干净彻底的自己交给彼此。攻势是金韩彬先发起的，浴巾的结松垮地系在小腹上方，虚虚地撑着两条细腿落在哥哥腰上，他用漂亮的线条丈量着哥哥结实的腰腹，用柔软的嘴唇描摹血脉贲张的形状。粉红色的小舌头卷着两片肉感的唇，扑着热气，细细慢慢地舔舐。吻到眉弓，吻到下颌，吻到脖颈，吻得到处都泛起了春情。呼吸里还带着未散尽的桃子酒味，但金韩彬比三度果酒更加醉人。情欲是把刷子，把白皙的皮肤涂抹成熟桃的热粉，他就恃着这张对万物无害的脸去傲娇地勾引人的魂，讨要金知元为他随时敞开的拥抱和亲吻。

他灌输的催情物质大半穿梭在全身血管后容积在颇为雄伟的地方，给哥哥做香吻洗礼的时候偏要绕过去，咬到腿根时那东西翘到脸颊边上，他握住直接压到另一侧。金知元随他摆弄，他这风吹拂起来的波澜总要他自己去安抚，他这风撩动起来的火星总要让自己灭掉。金韩彬的短发蹭得腿根痒痒挠挠，金知元探到努力工作的小脑袋，拨开柔顺的薄刘海，看着软嘟嘟的唇一遍遍在他皮肤上落下吻痕，没忍住大力揉了一把。

金韩彬无辜地抬头，正对着金知元欲望又温柔的眼神，从侍候舒服的哥哥身上爬起来，不满地哼哼着要他的奖励，“哥也得亲亲我呀....”

纯洁和情色在他身上长成虚无的猫尾，晃啊晃摇啊摇。瞳孔也像猫儿的眼一样湿漉漉雾蒙蒙，乖巧地倚在床头垫高的枕头上，期待人类帮他挠下巴摸肚皮，讨要泛滥的爱意。金知元上来就咬他的小舌头，他喜欢在舞台上吐露的粉色舌尖，常常引诱得少女饭心动尖叫，此刻被哥哥的兔牙轻轻浅浅地啄咬。金知元不像他一样在人身上大面积播撒情种，他熟悉金韩彬身上每处敏感区带。胸口是重灾区，消瘦以后又重新覆盖上的肌肉更加削薄，因动情而挺起的绛红色娇艳欲滴。金知元把两条细腿拉扯开，压低了身体回应他的猫。金韩彬献之以拥吻，他便回馈以唇舌，含住小小的凸起用舌尖触碰轻舐，得偿所愿的小猫嗯哈嗯哈地把舒服的尾音摇晃在空气里。

金知元顺着胸腹肌线细嗫着吻，平坦的小腹因为强烈的呼吸起起伏伏，再向下是金韩彬的名品盆骨。他们很多编舞里都有用腰胯的动作，金韩彬每次都能用这漂亮的地方转得风情万种，而人们只看到他灵活的舞姿，只有金知元能看它剥除遮掩，完完全全展露出的人体美学，敏感得轻轻晃动的模样都让他足够心动。这段骨骼连接着腰身和纤细的大腿，前段时间的折磨让少得可怜的脂肪又消失了些，他现在的小腿看起来一手就能握住。

而这些漂亮的曲线围绕的，尺寸也不凡的小家伙，正随着主人坠落入情欲海水的速度挺立膨胀，气宇轩昂地和白皙的细腿竞争存在感。比起握似乎轻轻一捏就能折断的骨头，金知元更想照顾这个十分精神的宝宝。

“要碰这里吗？”金知元托住充血的东西颠了颠。

“嗯、嗯、要..” 它的主人忙不迭地回答，腰胯还颤抖着往前挺了挺。

他那地方就模样来说，确实是上等的好看，金知元常心甘情愿给他咬帮他含，把他照顾得情欲满身还会有自己赚到的通感。这次却单单撸了两把，惹得金韩彬欲求不满地往他手里挤。金知元捏住靠近根部的皮肉半笑不笑地审问，

“怎么不碰哥的，嗯？”

哎，亲都给你亲一遍，怎么还耍这种赖。金韩彬舔了舔下唇，脑子里转过几个弯弯绕绕，甜腻暧昧地冲哥哥笑，“饥饿营销？”  
“会喂饱它的，哥放心呢。”

金知元也没指望他回答什么正经话，但自家老婆这么色气兮兮，让他烧开了的血液又在心胸和愈发硬挺的某处泛滥。金韩彬不能再说话了，沾了糖霜的奶音酥酥软软，凌厉的竖刺棱角都化成了甜甜的仙豆糕，他再给自己打保准热销的广告，哥哥就真忍不住直接给他吃干抹净。作为居家体贴好男人，他是绝不会这么做的。上帝给男人特殊欢愉的地方设置了阻碍，再心血如潮金知元也得压制，得按捺，得把那阻碍贿赂打点好，他的宝贝不能痛不能受伤，流泪也要是因为其中难耐。

于是金知元没继续回应他，一只手加重了手上撸动的力道，另一边趁间隙插入裹着润滑液的手指，黏稠的半流体清清凉凉，涂在发烫的皮肤上正好降温。但容纳异物的感觉并不是很舒服，金韩彬不安地扭动着，心思分明放松着想把物体吞得更深，身体却不听话地挤压收紧。无论如何最大受益者都是金知元，把润滑挤入的同时还顺便观览了一场恋人欲罢不能的自我招揽。

大约到能容纳三指的程度后，金知元咬开从枕头下摸到的condom包装，在胀满的热源上就位，揽着那把细腰调转过去，扶直了送到熟悉的位置。金韩彬适应很快，后位直接且深入，满足了各种感觉的最大官能体验，要添加辅助也很容易，小屁股轻轻扭一扭，就能获得无价的benefit。和金知元做爱是件人间理想的事，他不会当衣冠楚楚的斯文绅士，而是以你为无上主义的街头痞子。硬件卓越且活儿好，擅长斑驳陆离灯红酒绿的美景良宵。他温柔礼貌，又狼子野性，让你臣服又千方百计地为你取悦，他的目的好像是让你离不开他，又表现成他绝对离不开你。他本身就是含饱了爱的，在这个“make”的过程，爱意又源源不断地制造产生，再统统无私赠送。

金韩彬享受这人间理想太久了，太多了，倒有点不太珍惜的样子。叫床与否要随自己心情是他的官方解释，被顶得说不出话什么的，也就金leader拿它当秘密。嗯嗯哼哼喘了一会儿，又不甘循规蹈矩，总想寻个理由敲诈一笔。

“生日的时候不在也就算了，回来也不好好陪我。”

金韩彬这语气颇像娇惯的女友无理取闹，再加上他正被控诉这人握紧腰欺负的画面，着实可怜又委屈。

1022那天是公司安排的海外行程，回来的两天是很久没见的美国侄子，乐温周岁将满，全家人都在热闹地团圆。金知元是想要带金韩彬一起陪家人的，可那天闹别扭以后金韩彬就对他爱搭不理了，听金振焕说他依旧不出门。尽管比任何人都希望他快些恢复，但作为多年的挚友伴侣以及恋人，比起强硬无理地把这只受伤的小兽推到刺眼的阳光之下，金知元更愿意陪他慢慢愈合，陪他自我妥协。原本天天无赖地黏他的小男友，现在也就在床上闹一闹情绪，偶尔的娇气让金知元的心都软绵绵地蜷在一起。他放缓进出的频率，亲吻轻轻摇晃的细瘦背脊，

“是哥错了。罚哥三天不见乐温，只陪彬彬好不好？”

他压了一个很重的筹码，金知元多喜欢那个小侄子，明眼人都看出来，而这回哥哥一家在韩国也就停留几周时间。像在为这段时间忽略小男友道歉，金知元揉捏着两片丰富的肉团，又绕到前边给颤巍巍的小家伙安抚。

有技巧的大手按揉得极为舒适，金韩彬得了安慰，喘得兵荒马乱。嘴上又要挑逗，要使坏，要杀敌一百自损八百，要让人头脑心脏都和他身体里那东西一样生机蓬勃地膨胀起来。撑在被单上的细白胳膊偷出空闲，顺着哥哥的腿部线条抚摸到腰胯，暗示地往前压压，微哑的奶音含着稚拙的蛊惑，

“那么喜欢小孩子，我们生几个？”

正温柔侍候老婆的男人动作一顿，心中还在思怵着尤其热忱的金韩彬是酒精作祟还是本性显露，下身已经诚恳地挺腰用力深入。

“韩彬要生，哥就努努力。”

金韩彬被那下顶得腿软，压低的腰都被捧着捞了上去，轻挑的主动报应来的如同突袭的风，拥趸着湿漉漉的骤雨席卷而来。他的庇佑又偏偏是制造这一切的源头，伸手要搂抱却够不着，只能伏在被单上断断续续地嗔骂。

“你滚哈、不是...你天天、要缠着乐温....”

“哥想要三个，韩彬觉得呢？是小公主的话，叫什么名字？我们两个好像都不会起名儿诶...”

哥哥弯着细眼自说自话，下身的动作不同于温柔的笑意，抬腰挺动愈发激烈。金韩彬的抵赖全撞碎在旖旎的空气里，整个人陷入铺天盖地的欢愉，用呜呜地哽咽表达着难以承受的快感狂潮。

金知元放开他腰胯两片薄骨，转而去逗弄另一片敏感地带。一条腿撑起来，整个把正伏着承受的人笼罩在臂弯里，结实的胸腹贴紧光洁的背脊，指节夹拧着两只挺起的乳首刮摸翻蹭，轻微的折磨让金韩彬又疼又爽。

“哈啊...哥...”

泛哑的奶音明显带了哭腔，金知元重重地顶弄体内的敏感腺体，强烈的快感让金韩彬快要晕眩过去，上身倾伏得更低，只把承欢之处完全交给哥哥。胸前身后皆被强硬或温柔照顾着，他本能地想触碰可怜地渗出清液的小东西，却被快速活动之中仍目光敏捷的人逮个正好。

“别自己摸。”  
金知元探索到下边，裹住要握自己的手，有些残忍地带离那片乐处。  
“不想和哥一起么？”

他的本能只徘徊了一秒就败在顺从手下，就着缠紧的指节十指相扣，任由哥哥在自己身上招揽全局运筹帷幄。快感在薄汗漉漉的皮肤下震荡成热浪，流沙、漩涡、无边的碎金色。他握不住的垂尾夕阳，荒丘大漠，眼前仿佛出现了海市蜃楼，斑斓幻境中白色的海浪在盘旋上升，向往着高挂的烈阳追逐翻涌。那浪滚涌至眼前时才发现并没有潮湿的水源，取而代之的是疯狂的热流和过电般的末端神经传感，他的体力被尽数抽空，被无措地引领着推向最高的峰顶，终于伴随着喉间软了又软的哭吟战栗地突破。

“哈——”

极具男性口吻的低叹性感深邃，猛然绞紧的内里让引领者失守精关，浊液隔着橡胶薄膜迸射在柔软的内壁。金知元舒爽到无以复加，小鹌鹑粉嫩的臀肉此刻也更加可爱诱人，平白招来一掌重掴，蠢得像它的主人一样敌我不分地报复，把含入其中的性器容纳得更紧。始作俑者轻笑着拍抚自己的得意之作，

“放松点宝贝，真想给哥生小崽子？”

“呜.....你闭嘴....”

跪着的细腿再也撑不住，滑落成侧躺的姿势，金知元就着埋在体内的姿势低低喘息，一手顺着腰线摸索到方才欺负过的小东西，惊讶地发现虽然软趴趴的却并无粘连。

“韩彬....没射？不舒服吗？”  
缓慢抽动出充分享用后心满意足的东西，离开时牵连出黏腻的银线，显得颇为恋恋不舍。金韩彬羞愧地藏在枕头里不肯看他，金知元倒有点慌了，轻轻地越到床的另一侧去观察恋人的状态。

埋在枕头里的人还未调整好呼吸，双腿交叠着胡乱地喘。金知元把尽职尽责工作的橡胶制品卸除，抹了抹在温室甬道中酿出的浊液，扯了张毯子裹住仍热得发烫的粉白皮肤。他拨了拨金韩彬被薄汗浸湿的鬓发，想凑近吻吻前额，却一下坠落在情潮漫堤的迷离目光里。金知元心里暗想，如果玷污天使是罪责的话，那就让他十恶不赦好了。他碰了碰半阖的唇，起身扳开虚虚并拢的小腿，握住脚踝虔诚地落下一吻后，托起放在肩上，腰下抵住仍旧湿软的穴口，

“没爽到我们韩彬的话，就再来一次吧。”

又硬又热的东西猛然顶入空虚的肠壁，恰好诡异地压在敏感得颤抖的那点，把变了调的奶音和积攒的白浊一同挤压出来。

“等、等下，哈啊——”

小腹间一片狼藉，突如其来的高*让金韩彬才缓过来的呼吸揉碎在身体里，浑身都要了命的疲软无力，挂在肩上的小腿也垂到了腰边。金知元托着后腰停在体内，照顾着释放后的不应期。金韩彬情动至此的模样更加动人心魄的漂亮，墨色浓郁的眉峰，高挺俊俏的鼻梁，柔软嫣红的两唇，粉粉糯糯的脸颊，额间铺着一层过度激情的薄汗，单眼皮盖住包揽万物的瞳仁，却掩不住眼尾的潮湿水雾。

他从2011年满身傲气想要成为疾风吹拂仍秀于林的青涩幼苗，生长成了这么漂亮的一棵楠木。

他们的年轮一起旋转，向阳时茂盛，背阴时稀疏，但无论何时都没有放弃过努力成长。或许曾经他走偏过方向，在极度恐慌时闯到了错误的逃出口，那只小兽默默流的血泪除了自己无人可参透。他怪不了他，他太可怜了，金知元以前说过他是见过最可怜的地球人，金韩彬仿佛非要以身验证这句话。怜悯不是爱，但爱里包含了怜悯。金知元想起来曾和金韩彬握紧手在摄像机面前十指紧扣，半开玩笑地说他是理想型，给他写歌说请依靠我，在ins宣告给他的生日祝福和想念，却很少说最坦白最初级的爱。疲惫却仍旧努力奔跑时，相互别扭着冷战又和好时，他的人生轨迹骤然转弯要分离时，他有无数的形容词去记录关于金韩彬的每个瞬间，却偏偏忘了哪个时候，他在爱着他。

又好像在每个时刻，他都在爱着他。金韩彬喜欢把爱挂在嘴边上，喜欢黏黏腻腻的skinship，喜欢撒着娇说“撒浪嘿”，而金知元把爱装满了微小的细节，自以为是的不被察觉，实际眼神语气都在昭告天下，这位是我爱着的人啊，他那么好，他值得被爱，希望有很多很多人喜欢他，而相爱这件事，我和他来就好了。

爱他这个半公开的秘密，就先透露给这间公寓的空气吧。希望漂浮的介质能把这些爱意的言语好好收集，传达给他想要传达给的那个人。或者他可以更加直接，贴着他的耳朵，咬着他的嘴唇，说他大大方方敞敞亮亮的爱。

“韩彬，我爱你。”  
于是金知元俯身给他的宝贝盖下印章，吻开金韩彬虚虚盖住的单眼皮，从亮晶晶的眼睛望到心里。

“以前不太习惯说，现在想告诉韩彬，我特别爱你。”

哈？——  
“哥....在我身体里才说这样的话，用那玩意思考的吗？”

好不容易从抽骨洗髓的快感中清醒回来，金韩彬又要作死，眨眨眼摇腰抗议，换来臀上的一巴掌。

“不乐意听？”

金知元哭笑不得，他难得的感性时刻要被对方搞乱气氛，托起不听话的小屁股使劲拍了一下，顺便活动活动还顶在体内的东西。

“别、别、哥，我错了，”  
他赶紧用恢复几分力气的小腿夹紧好像要后移退出的腰，脚跟抵在哥哥尾骨末端往前靠了靠。

“我也爱你，金知元。”

他说的我爱你不在少数，这次不作为主动，而是作为回应颇有珍贵的意味。金韩彬又变成黏人的猫科动物，四肢缠在哥哥宽肩窄腰间。

“哥说不说爱我都没关系的，反正这里，”他捧住金知元的下颌，亲了亲两片薄唇，又点点腾在他胸口上空的隔着皮肉骨骼的左心房位置，“一直都有我，我知道。”

亲完了就把人推远，傲娇的猫崽子仗着把握住了人的要害，浪荡地晃腰摆尾。

“爽到也要再来，哥会让我想要多少有多少的，对吧？”

一滴*十滴血，这样的老婆，能把金知元榨得血汗尽干。小野猫计划通，他的流浪猎人精神充沛精力旺盛，太足够满足他这小小的心愿。猫猫在哥哥身下软成一团融化的奶酪，换着体位变着频率改着花样挨操，总归自食其果，喵都喵不出来。

星辰缀满浩瀚的夜幕，月光映在波斯菊的窗台。只是一个平凡而美好的夜晚，他们拥抱、接吻、做爱，一同沉入安稳梦境，一同在晨光熹微时醒来。

他们无需活在镜头的捕风捉影下，无需活在旁人的臆想猜测中，他们只活在广阔敞亮的人间，活在无拘无束的风里。

黑夜不会弄丢白昼，无论那暗无天日多迷惘漫长，总会有破晓黎明淬炼曙光。

金知元不会弄丢金韩彬，即使未来的路殊途异向，他们也会在我们看不见的地方，携手同行。


End file.
